custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Shadow (LS8200)
History Lord Shadow was once a Makuta, going by the name of Senstalk. In a freak accident at a lab, a massive blast of pure energy hit him. The Antidermis in his body fused with his outer armor, creating an entirely different species-the Shadow Demon. In addition, this made him an Alpha Class shadow being. It also changed him from a two-legged being, to a four-legged being. After the accident he was promptly thrown out of the Brotherhood. Swearing vengeance, he massed armies and conquered many planets and galaxies. Later on he named his army the "Forces of Devastation". Even though he is no longer a Makuta, he still possesses many makuta powers (see Non-Elemental powers). He is also known for his involvement in the Hunter Project. Soon he bacame so powerful that the Great Beings themselves began to fear him. In order to stop him, they created a warrior whose name was Vorkon. Vorkon hunted Lord Shadow down and challanged him to a fight to the death. After the long battle, Lord Shadow emerged victorious, but mortally wounded. His wounds were not normal ones though, they were infused with the Element of Light. Lord Shadow then opened a dimensional rift and left to heal. The Great Beings still fear the day he recovers. The Final Battle Vorkon confronted him in the barren wastelands of Mafklov (Third moon of Akan Manga). He challanged Lord Shadow, and drew his sword. Lord Shadow laughed coldly as he drew his. The first strike landed was to Vorkon. He flew back, a huge black gash in his chest. He knew he was mortally wounded, so summoning all his remaining energy, he raged foward and at an impossible speed slashed at Lord Shadow's he. He attempted to dodge, but only partially got out of the way. He recieved a deep glowing wound on the right side of his body. Infused with the element of Light, this was no normal wound. Screaming bloody murder, he left, knowing that Vorkon would not survive his injuries. With his dying breath Vorkon said, "I fear for the Great Beings...". Lord Shadow then proceeded to open a pocket dimension, and nobody has seen him since. Weapons His claws grew out of his hands during the transformation, they are made of Protosteel. His sword, Wrath, is one of the Four Legendary Weapons, and allows him to channel his Shadow powers through it. In addition the sword contains great power of its own. In addition he has four blade-like legs that he can use. Non-Elemental Abilities These are his Non-Elemental powers, along with interesting Shadow abilities: *The ability to open pocket dimensions *Telekinesis *The ability to use dead beings as "puppets" *The ability to temporarily petrify people *Mind Control (For weaker-minded beings) Puppets of Malice One of his unique abilities is that Lord Shadow can control dead beings, not just people, but also animals like Rahi. This far surpasses the ability of telekinesis, or simply moving objects with his will, he fills the dead bodies with temporary "souls" made of Shadow energy with minds that only house one purpose-serving him. This, however, is not to be confused with the legendary Element of Death, as they aren't "alive", they're bodies are being occupied by these "souls" that he has created, Garagua Lord Shadow can open pocket dimensions, but he can also return to the ones he has already opened. His favorite is one he named Garagua (Ga-rAg-Ua). This pocket dimension contains his fortress, and all of his soldiers (Who cannot leave unless Lord Shadow himself opens a dimension gate, which prevents soldiers from defecting). It is said that there are strange Rahi inhabiting Garagua, these Rahi are called Vortex Worms. Vortex Worms are around 10 feet long and seem to eat by absorbing other creatures. Trivia *Lord Shadow stands at 21 centimeters. *Lord Shadow lives on planet Akan Manga in the Radion Galaxy Quotes ''"Vorkon, lapdog of the Great Beings, when will you learn that I cannot be killed?" '' Lord Shadow to Vorkon-The Tales of Death (Coming Soon) Appearences *The Tales of Death (Coming Soon) Sidenotes Please do not edit this page, the links and the picture are coming soon. After I put up the picture, please tell me what you think on quick-speak. The only reason I haven't gotten the picture up, is because my camera is screwed up. Lordshadow8200 13:26, April 24, 2010 (UTC) Category:Makuta Category:Brotherhood of Makuta Category:Characters